Releasable alpine ski bindings are routinely tested for proper release functionality using a device that meets American Society for Testing and Materials (ASTM) International Standards F1061 and F1062. Alpine ski bindings generally release in two modes, twist and forward lean, and release requirements for these modes are describe, respectively, in ASTM Standards F1063 and F1064. Examples of existing manually operated testing devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,603 titled “DEVICE FOR MEASURING FORWARD BEND RESISTANCE OF SKI BINDINGS” and issued to Ettlinger on Apr. 23, 1974, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,767 titled “TORQUE MEASURING DEVICE FOR DETERMINING THE SAFETY OF SKI FOOT FASTENINGS” and issued to Outwater on Jul. 6, 1965.